Lo eres todo
by Toshimitsu Hayashi
Summary: Estaban tan bien... se amaban tanto... y ahora Uruha no lo recordaba. Simplemente deseaba morir. Uruha & Ruki


Temblor, eso era lo que sentía, temblor y un abismal vacío en su interior. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, probablemente consecuencia de todas las lágrimas que habían derramado. Un nudo atizó su estómago, le recorrió la tráquea hasta la garganta y el conocido escozor le acometió. Uno punzante y lacerante como la más vil cuchilla. Y sin embargo el llanto no arribó, no llegó ni lo haría en el inexistente futuro. Lúgubre pensó en lo insólito de guardar lágrimas para entonces. ¿Cómo iba a ser? Si las cuencas de sus ojos dolían sardónicamente en su sequedad.

Rozó con las yemas de sus pálidos dedos, pálidos y consumidos, la puerta enfermizamente blanca de aquel cuarto de hospital. Al otro lado, postrado en una impoluta camilla rociada de desesperación, se encontraba el ser más importante de su vida. Aquel que había dado sentido a su existencia, aquel que floreció en su corazón, que lo iluminó de besos y caricias cada triste noche, cada opaco momento en el que se sentía perdidamente envuelto por el vacío. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la madera del portón, lentamente, presionando en un intento por calmar su daño emocional con un dolor físico. Pero la puerta era suave.

Vacío…

No tenía ni idea de cómo mierdas el destino había ejecutado tal giro mortal. A menudo se preguntaba porque el director de esa precaria obra teatral había decidido mover los hilos de esa forma y no de otra; a menudo se preguntaba el motivo por el cual los títeres carecían de vida y voluntad. Y la respuesta llegaba tan rápida… demasiado rápida. De un día para otro, su niño, su patito, había sido ingresado de urgencias acompañado de la chirriante sirena tras ser arrollado de su moto por otro vehículo. Su mano asiendo el pomo de la puerta tembló ante el vívido recuerdo. Dos meses… dos meses en coma, dos meses apoyándolo en silencio, cada día, cada minuto.

- No te mueras... - Ruki había rogado – p-porfavor, no soy nada sin ti.

No era nada. No quería a nadie más, nadie más que su niño... nadie.

Había ido al templo por primera vez en sus treinta años de vida, se había arrodillado y puesto todas las velas que encontró en el tenderete cercano, había rezado a todas y cada una de las deidades para que no se llevaran a su pequeño, había aullado a la noche, con unos gritos descarnados y bañados por el torrente de lágrimas.

Un día, Uruha había despertado. Y el corazón de Ruki latió de nuevo. Pero por poco tiempo.

Una sonrisa amarga desvaneció por unos instantes la sombra borrosa que nublaba su rostro, carente de emoción, y el recuerdo nítido y dañino perfiló los entresijos de su memoria. Ruki había estado a su lado cuando Uruha había abierto los ojos, sentado en la dura silla, absorto en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente la mano inerte cobijada bajo su propia mano se había movido ligeramente. Él había volteado pero igualmente lo había ignorado - ¡tantas veces su consciencia le había jugado una mala pasada! -, tantas y tantísimas veces había jurado apreciar sutiles movimientos que luego restaban en nada… Pero entonces la blanquecina mano se había vuelto a mover y, con un creciente mariposeo ascendiendo por su pecho, el vocalista había mirado de nuevo al tiempo de contemplar como esas preciosas joyas vehementemente anheladas se abrían con lastimoso esfuerzo. Las mariposas en su pecho estallaron en fuegos artificiales y Uruha había parpadeado confuso, intentando acostumbrar a la luz sus orbes ambarinas. Ruki recordaba haberle apretujado cariñosa y al mismo tiempo ansiosamente la mano entre las suyas, haberlo mirado ubicarse y respirar profundamente. Sí, lo había mirado con deleite y venturosa incredulidad, como si fuese un sueño, como si fuese un ángel…

Su ángel…

- Shima… - había susurrado, con la voz agarrotada casi ahogada en el mar de lágrimas que pugnaba por salir. Sus miradas estaban unidas, entrelazadas, y aunque Ruki había podido divisar un algo extraño en lo más profundo de esa mirada, la ola de felicidad que en ese momento le acometía era tal que no le había dado más importancia. – Shima – había repetido con más consistencia. – oh, joder…

Y sobre el cuerpo de Shima, había roto en llanto sintiendo que ya nada podría salir mal, no cuando su patito estaba de vuelta, no cuando podía seguir disfrutando de sus sonrisas y sus tontas manías. De su cariño, de su paciencia y su terquedad de niño.

- Tú… - la voz vacilante y repentina de Uruha le había hecho levantar la mirada hacia él que se removió, incómodo, antes de decir. - ¿Quién eres?

Sus palabras fueron como nieve polar arrojada al ojo de un volcán, una mano de hierro atenazando su pequeño, revuelto y confuso corazón. Tan perdido, muy perdido.

- ¿Qué…? – todo su cuerpo se había tensado - ¿Tú… - su voz había temblado – no me recuerdas? – y su yo interior había gritado.

- No… - Uruha había sonreído entre apenado y avergonzado – Tuve un accidente, ¿no? Me duele la cabeza – su mirada había estado observando las palmas de sus manos, entre curioso y pensativo para luego fruncir el entrecejo - ¿Te conocía? ¿Eras un… amigo? – Ruki se había obligado a asentir, apurado por posibles daños colaterales en caso de revelar un exceso de información muy de golpe. – Así que perdí algunos recuerdos… todavía recuerdo, si no me equivoco, soy guitarrista, ¿no? Creo…

- Uno muy bueno – había afirmado Ruki, apenas sonriendo – Estás en una banda, yo soy tu compañero.

- ¿Enserio?

La mirada de Shima había brillado con un fulgor inocente y agradable cuando lo miró tratando de recordarlo. Algo en su mente, llámese destino o las nefastas consecuencias de un golpe en la cabeza, no parecía estar de acuerdo y lo demostró fustigándolo con un lacerante dolor de cabeza.

Ruki se había apurado en avisar a un médico y este le había inyectado unas dosis de calmante. Después de aquello, se dijo el vocalista mientras abría al fin la puerta de la habitación, los familiares de Uruha, así como sus amigos más cercanos se habían reunido con el médico que había puesto en manifiesto la situación.

- Con el tiempo, el joven Kouyou podrá recordar, solo ha perdido parte de sus recuerdos y estos casos suelen ser reversibles. – el silenció se había instalado en la sala, parecía como si un mantra de risa macabra y contornos borrosos se cerniese sobre ellos. Con un suspiró conciliador el tipo de bata blanca y gafas de media luna había dicho las palabras que impactaron tal cual condena en su desgastada conciencia – Pero no hay nada seguro, por eso se tienen que mentalizar de que quizás los recuerdos nunca vuelvan.

Su relación siempre había sido llevada en secreto, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía una ligera idea del tipo de sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro, de ese amor tan cándido como enloquecedor que les arrobaba los sentidos cuando estaban cerca. Fue por eso, que nadie echó de menos este hecho. Y cuando uno de los días en que Ruki fue de visita al hospital, Shima le confesó que le gustaba una chica a Ruki se le paró el corazón.

La chica en cuestión era una amiga de la infancia de Uruha, de la escuela elemental, y también una de sus mejores amigas. Ella, junto a Ruki, había hecho la competencia en número de horas vegetando al lado del hospitalizado con los padres de este. Eso en más de una ocasión hubiera puesto de los nervios al vocalista de no ser porque el sentimiento de aflicción y pesadumbre era demasiado palpable como para ser mermado por cualquier sentimiento de celos. Tanto Ruki como Uruha sabían de los sentimientos que Haruhi, nombre de la chica, albergaba por su amigo de toda la vida. Pero también ambos sabían que eran sentimientos indiscutiblemente unilaterales, y eso bastó para mantener al rubio tranquilo. Al menos así había sido antes.

Un suspiro se abrió paso por sus labios y finalmente se adentró en la blanca habitación. Un dolor amargo removió sus entrañas.

- ¡Oh, Ruki!

Ahí estaba Haruhi, con su larga melena lisa y negra como un millón de medias noches y su sonrisa de cenicienta. Apenas le dedicó un comedido asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo; sus ojos viajaron hacia Uruha. Estaba parcialmente sentado en la camilla, la mano de la chica reposando entre las suyas, sobre sus piernas. Uruha le sonrió tiernamente, sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos y que el vocalista no tuvo que forzarse en devolver.

_Tú eres la fuente de mis sonrisas._

Lentamente se acercó, se sentó en la silla libre al otro lado de su niño y evitó mirar las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

- ¿Cómo estás, mejor? – preguntó con cariño.

- Si, mañana me dan el alta – explicó, entusiasmado. Debía ser horrible permanecer tanto tiempo en un hospital – Ahhh, ya quiero volver a mi casa y poder tocar la guitarra… - un suspiro risueño escapó de sus labios y murió segundos después – Aun así, todavía no recuerdo nada. – dijo y pareció vacilar.

El rubio se percató de ello y lo miró intrigado, migajas de esperanza despechada fluyeron por sus venas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has recordado algo? – abruptamente se calló, temiendo haberse mostrado demasiado ansioso, mas nadie hizo referencia alguna.

- Bueno…

- ¡Oh, por dios, otra vez no! – Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco y negó exasperadamente con un movimiento de cabeza. El castaño fue a protestar pero la chica le interrumpió y, mirando a un confundido vocalista, explicó – Desde hace dos días que dice sentir como flashes de recuerdos, pero según él son recuerdos con alguien que debería ser su pareja. Confesiones de amor, caricias, besos,… todos protagonizados por una persona sin rostro ni nombre. – Uruha se encogió en el asiento y seguidamente suspiró. Su ceño se había fruncido en algún momento, contrariado, y ahora se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo anaranjado al otro lado de la ventana. – Yo ya le he dicho que antes del accidente no mantenía ningún tipo de relación con nadie – con un gesto que a Ruki se le antojó estúpidamente meloso, la pelinegra tomó del mentón al guitarrista – y yo era tu mejor amiga, lo hubiera sabido.

Un sutil beso depositó en sus labios, beso que fue devuelto. Ruki apartó la mirada, sintiendo sus propias uñas clavarse en las palmas de sus manos. Joder, esos instintos homicidas que le abordaban no podían ser buenos, como desearía torturar a esa zorra sin paz ni tregua. De todas formas, ¿qué mierdas era eso? ¿Shima recordaba algo? Las lágrimas se aglomeraban por momentos en sus cansados ojos. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras llenas de significado… Todos esos momentos, ¿todavía se encontraban en Shima, en su interior? ¿Acaso había…?

_¿…esperanza?_

Tenía miedo, miedo de pensarlo siquiera, porque todavía le asustaba más que fueran pensamientos fútiles y carentes de sentido alguno. Fue cuando inspiró hondo que apreció a dos pares de ojos contemplándolo curiosos.

- ¿Que tengo? – sonrió, a duras penas – Estaba pensando en las nuevas composiciones para el álbum de este año, nos tienen a todos de patas para arriba – improvisó y, sonriendo en dirección a Uruha, añadió – Así que vete preparando, majete, te espera mucho trabajo por delante.

- ¡Claro! – alzó el brazo en ademán forzudo - ¡Contad conmigo, por favor!

Un asentimiento y una carcajada fueron la respuesta por parte del vocalista.

- Sobretodo asegúrate de descansar bien antes – Haruhi se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta – voy a comprar algunas cosas, en un rato vuelvo, ¡pasadlo bien!

_Lárgate ya, asquerosa metiche, y no vuelvas._

La puerta se cerró y ellos dos se miraron de nuevo sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces estáis haciendo un árduo trabajo?

- La duda ofende, Shima – respondió Ruki deseando tomar la mano que había sido liberada de las zarpas de esa arpía – Kai no nos deja ni un día de descanso, es horrible. Cuando tú estabas la tomaba contigo porque siempre llegabas tarde, ¡pero ahora su histeria nos ataca a todos!

Hizo un gracioso puchero que solo se intensificó al recibir una colleja del guitarrista.

- No te quejes tanto, ya quisiera yo. – reprochó provocando una pequeña risa en Ruki. – No lo vuelvas a repetir, por muy vago que sea, por que se que lo soy, hago las cosas. No me tomes el pelo.

- Ya ya... no te enojes – susurró notando la sonrisa boba apareciendo en su rostro. Dios, como lo amaba, con sus pros y sus contras... Repentinamente su rostro se volvió más serio – Entonces dices... – Uruha enarcó las cejas instándole a continuar. Y Ruki desvió la mirada un momento antes de hablar – Antes has dicho que tienes como... flashes, ¿verdad? De alguien... ¿seguro que no recuerdas nada más?

Vio la mirada algo sorprendida del castaño, mirada que pasó a ser suspicaz y en breves segundos resignada. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba tanto saber si podía haber esperanza... Sin embargo, Uruha no parecía querer hablar sobre ello, cosa que le extraño ya que apenas hacia unos minutos lo había mencionado.

Alentador, apretujó su antebrazo.

- Eh, dime, puedes contarme.

- ¿Para que? – espetó – A todo el mundo a quien le pregunto sobre ello solo me dicen que algo así no podía ser real, ya lo viste, ¡incluso Haruhi! – sacudió la cabeza, confuso, y se apretó la sien – Estoy cansado de no recordar nada y de que, lo que creo recordar, no sean más que invenciones de mi mente. – sus ojos se humedecieron – Es... no sabes lo que es eso.

Un tenso silencio se extendió por la habitación. Ruki se había quedado paralizado, sin tener que decir y muriéndose de deseo por borrar todo sufrimiento de Uruha, muriéndose por abrazarlo y evitar a toda costa el dolor que lo atenazaba. No había pensado que su pato podía sentirse así, aunque ciertamente tampoco había sabido sobre los flashes que lo atormentaban antes de ese día. Suspiró y, cuando fijó su mirada en Uruha, se percató de que este se había sonrojado.

- Estás rojo – sutilmente, le acarició la mejilla que al contacto se coloreó aún más.

- No, no es cierto – dijo, avergonzado – Es que... Bueno me siento incómodo al expresar como me siento.

- Lo sé, por eso te lo guardas siempre todo para ti. Cabezota y tozudo como tú no hay ninguno – murmuró Ruki al tiempo que esbozaba un pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que fue como un tranquilizante para el guitarrista el cual se sintió repentinamente mucho más cómodo.

- A veces me da la sensación de que me conoces demasiado, imagino que seríamos muy buenos amigos.

Ante las palabras una sombra afligida nubló la mirada castaña, pero Uruha no se dio cuenta y continuó hablando.

- Es decir, sé que éramos muy buenos amigos, pero también lo era con Kai, Reita y Aoi, ¿no es cierto? Y sin embargo, no se... es diferente, no se como explicarlo. Cuando estoy contigo... yo... – abrió la boca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, mas realmente estas no conseguían tomar forma en su mente - ¡Ahh, no se! Da igual – con un resoplido entre risueño y frustrado enfocó la mirada de Ruki y su expresión le abrumó en demasía. ¿Había dicho acaso algo malo? - ¿Ruki? ¿Que pasa? – preguntó.

El aludido pegó un respingo al ser llamado, la mano de Uruha reposaba en su hombro, y sus orbes como piedras brillantes le observaban con preocupación. Se perdió en esos lagos de oro líquido, sumergiéndose, queriendo sumergirse aún más, deseando como nunca antes había deseado nada tener el poder de rozar con sus palabras su corazón y traerle devuelta el preciado baúl que ocultaba su amor.

Y sus labios... esa boca perfecta le estaba llamando a gritos. Necesitaba, quería besarlo...

Solo quería amarlo, y ser amado como antaño.

Solo eso...

- ¡Uruha! – exclamó de súbito, levantándose de la silla y apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la camilla.

- ¿¡Que!? – replicó este, sobresaltado; sus ojos, muy abiertos, lo miraban asombrados – Joder, tío, que susto. ¿Que pasa?

Un fuego palpitaba en la mirada del vocalista, un fuego que anhelaba con una fuerte vibración rojiza, un fuego trémulo y desesperado, frágil e impotente, un fuego que a Uruha le robó el aliento.

- Uruha, yo... - _¡Yo te amo! _Quería gritar, chillar a los cuatro vientos que él era suyo y solo suyo, que Haruhi no tenía ningún derecho a tocarle, que ellos se amaban, que tenían una historia juntos. – yo... – las palabras ardían como lava volcánica en su garganta. – Yo...

- ¿Tú...? – apenas susurró el guitarrista por miedo a que cualquier tipo de interrupción le hiciera callar.

Ruki parpadeó y Uruha pudo jurar que, al hacerlo, alguna que otra lágrima fue reprimida. En un impulso, nacido de un lugar muy remoto en su interior, alzó la mano en ademán protector. ¿Que significado había detrás de todo eso, esas tinieblas en la expresión de su amigo habían sido su imaginación? Aún con la mano extendida hacia la nada, siguió con la vista al rubio vocalista que exaltado se había puesto en pie y aproximado hacia la ventana.

Ahora, de espaldas a él y con una mano reposando lánguidamente sobre el frío cristal, Ruki respiraba calmosamente, los ojos cerrados en pretensión de frenar aquella química tan pura como corrosiva que le instaba a retroceder unos pasos y demandar la dulce y roja boca como suya.

Durante lo que parecieron minutos, tan solo fue audible la monótona sinfonía del tránsito urbano y el tic-tac constante de un reloj que coronaba una de las blancas paredes. Sin ver realmente nada, contemplaba el cielo rojizo decayendo paulatinamente mientras se disolvía por momentos en un baño nocturno, y la tenue luz lunar comenzaba a tomar fuerza. Sí, el sol casi languidecía en su totalidad sin encontrarse con la luna. Un amor imposible, sol y luna, o eso decían.

Uruha dejó de mirarlo. Sentado en la cama, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró imperceptiblemente. Se preguntaba si Haruhi tardaría mucho; repentinamente el ambiente parecía cargado de electricidad.

- El otro día Haruhi me dijo de irnos de vacaciones para Navidad, fuera de Japón. – empezó Uruha con el propósito de aligerar el tenso silencio - Visitaríamos algún país de Europa probablemente, quizás Francia. Debe ser bonita la Navidad allí, en París sobretodo. Quiero ir y además Haruhi tiene muchas ganas también – sonrió un poco rememorando el momento en que habló de aquello con su novia – No sabes lo contenta que se puso cuando... ¿Qué? – volteó hacia su amigo pues le había parecido oírlo hablar, empero este permanecía en la misma posición de antes, inmóbil tal cual estatua. Confuso, inquirió - ¿Has dicho algo?

Ruki no contestó enseguida. Y por un momento Uruha se entretuvo con el juego de haces platinos que la luna proyectaba sobre las hebras rubias de su amigo. Ruki habló, por fin, y el guitarrista tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharlo.

- ¿Quieres oír... una de las nuevas canciones? – su voz sonó como de otro mundo.

- ¿Eh? Umm, si, claro – asintió – así me voy familiarizando. ¿La tienes grabada en el móvil?

El rubio negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Solo mi voz

- Ah... _Sin pista musical_ – perplejo, parpadeó para seguidamente sonreír encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno, adelante entonces. Pero ven aquí, ¿no? ¿o vas a cantar desde la ventana?

Pero Ruki no contestó y, por el contrario, su voz comenzó a proyectarse sedosamente, derramándose por cada rincón de la habitación. Cada palabra repleta de significado para él, repleta de dolor, siendo liberada ahora de su jaula silenciosa.

******_¿Podrá el sol brillar esta noche_**

******_y arderán mis lágrimas?_**

**_Yo cantaré por ti… tu no llores._**

**_Yo lloraré por ti aún si el desierto me consume._**

El guitarrista, sentado en la cama, con todos sus miembros sometidos a una tensión desconocida, escuchaba la bella melodía, la hermosa voz de su amigo.

**_Cristales rotos abrazan mi corazón._**

**_Si una flor marchitara,_**

**_¿debería marchitar la otra?_**

_¿Que significa?, _pensaba Uruha, confundido.

**_Ahh, de nuevo, mi voz no se escucha,_**

**_dime esas palabras al oído._**

**_Mi grito se ahoga en la boca de la noche,_**

**_de nuevo, ¿por qué en tus pupilas no me reflejo?_**

El silencio chirriaba en demasía junto a las palabras de Ruki, una marea inexplicable acometía cada fibra del ser de Uruha. _¿Porque en tus pupilas no me reflejo? _¿El qué? ¿Que cosa?

La mirada de Ruki, antes perdida más allá del frágil cristal de la ventana, más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes; la mirada de Ruki, antes colmada de una nebulosa afligida, ahora le miraba a él, ahora le hablaba a él mientras refulgía triste y melancólicamente.

_¿Porque?_ Gritó Uruha en su interior.

**_¿Podrá el sol brillar esta noche_**

**_y arderán mis lágrimas?_**

**_Yo soñaré por ti… tú no mueras._**

**_Yo moriré por ti aún con mi corazón seco._**

Ruki seguía ahí paralizado, estancado en su totalidad con la conmovedora excepción de sus cuerdas vocales que seguían funcionando, de su voz que seguía arrollando a Uruha como la corriente de un río despechado.

Uruha quería apartar la mirada, le hacía daño, mucho daño,... no deseaba seguir escuchando. ¡Que algo lo hiciera parar! Empero la canción continuaba.

**_¿Podrán nuestras sonrisas en la brisa_**

**_acariciar tu alma?_**

**_Yo recordaré por ti… tú no me ames._**

**_Te amo, yo recordaré por ti._**

Su corazón bombeó con fuerza, casi sintió que sus pulmones eran ahorcados por las punzantes espinas de aquellas palabras. ¿Porque tenía la sensación de que hablaba de él...? Aquella canción...

Quería llorar, no quería llorar.

**_La agonía por fin se consumirá_**

**_y el amor se diluirá en aquellas pasadas cartas._**

**_La melodía eterna se extinguirá…_**

**_Ahh, tan hermosa._**

Ruki se aproximó a la camilla, cautelosamente, deshaciéndose su corazón en rosas azules. En algún momento se inclinó sobre la camilla y acarició con una de sus manos el rostro seco de Uruha, en algún momento los intensos hilos de su mirada conectaron con las lagunas doradas y temblorosas de su amado. _¿Y si lo besara...?_

... otra frase fue cantada.

**_Si solo yo puedo recordarte,_**

**_Aun así, ¿me recordarás?_**

Las rosas azules apretujaron el corazón de Uruha que gritó angustiado. Estaba temblando a pesar de la calidez que la mano de Ruki desprendía junto a su mejilla. _¿Y si recordara...?_

**_¿Podrá el sol brillar esta noche_**

**_y arderán mis lágrimas?_**

**_Yo cantaré por ti… tú no llores._**

**_Yo recordaré por ti… si…_**

Pero él necesitaba recordar, no quería que otro recordara por él.

**_¿Podrá mi voz tocar tu espalda, _**

**_estos instantes, puedo solo tomar tu mano?_**

**_Yo soñaré por ti… tú no mueras._**

**_Yo te amaré aunque tú no puedas._**

A través de la punzante vibración rojiza que palpitaba en su cabeza, Uruha sintió una acogedora cobija cubriendo su mano. Las mariposas en su estómago estaban aleteando tan rápido, muy rápido. Y el dolor de cabeza solo crecía.

- Ruki... – susurró, y Ruki apretó con vehemencia su mano bajo la suya.

**_Ahh… por favor dime,_**

**_Susúrrame, mírame y dime._**

El silencio sobrecogió el lugar por unos segundos. Solo dos respiraciones, ambas muy cerca la una de la otra, ambas muy diferentes. _¿Que tengo que susurrarte, Ruki? _Unas traviesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas antes de ser recogidas por el rubio, que continuó cantando con la voz quebrada, irregular, cansada.

**_¿Podrán algún día las flores florecer? Te amo…_**

**_¿Puedes recordar cuando nos conocimos? Te amo…_**

**_La rueda del tiempo se ha detenido, ¿volverá a girar?_**

_¿Volverás a recordar? _Fue el pensamiento del vocalista que, por mucho que parpadeara, ya le fue imposible detener las lágrimas brillantes como un gran milagro. Porque Uruha estaba llorando, su ángel lloraba por su canción.

**_Mi llanto se ha congelado y el "por siempre"_**

**_que creí real se ha esfumado._**

**_Junto a mi este amor está siendo aniquilado,_**

**_aun así,..._**

Y la última frase, más que cantada, fue susurrada.

- ¿Puedes por un momento... tomar mi mano?

Los ecos finales quedaron suspendidos en el aire durante segundos, minutos tal vez, y hasta que el contacto visual no fue roto por Ruki estos no se desvanecieron. Tragó saliva tratando de contener los sentimientos a flor de piel y, entretenido en observar la oscuridad lamiendo la blanca pared, formuló una pregunta.

- ¿Y... que te ha parecido? ¿Te gusta?

- Vete.

- ¿Que?

Los conatos de asombro prontamente fueron opacados cuando volteó y vio a Uruha sosteniéndose la cabeza, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados yacían sobre una expresión enmarcada en dolor.

- Uruha, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que llame al...? – fue a tocarle la frente pero recibió un fuerte manotazo en su propia mano que le impidió cumplir su propósito. – Uruha...

- Vete, por fa-vor – murmuró, con un tono de súplica que casi le partió el corazón. Apretando los puños de impotencia, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta murmurando que aún así avisaría a un médico. – Mañana... – Ruki detuvo su mano sobre el picaporte - ¿Mañana hay ensayo? – tras una pausa, el volacalista se limitó a negar lánguidamente con la cabeza – Entonces...

- Nos vemos en una semana, haremos el ensayo en tu casa para que no te tengas que desplazar. – Uruha asintió a pesar de que Ruki no le veía – Cuídate.

Y sin más que agregar, la silueta del rubio desapareció tras la puerta inmaculada. El moreno se recostó desalentado, con la mirada perdida en la nada mientras su cabeza latía con insistencia, dificultándole la tarea de recordar.

Pero estaba ahí... él lo había visto. Un nuevo flashback le había acometido momentos atrás, perforándole cual agujas la memoria, desilachando cada pieza de su mundo actual, y demostrándole que este no era más que una fantasía muy lejana a su anterior vida. Dejó caer sus párpados suavemente, sentía el baño de las aguas pálidas de la luna sobre su cuerpo, sentía el escozor de las aguas de su tragedia pugnar contra el muro exterior.

Alguien le besaba, de nuevo, alguien le acariciaba la espalda con una ternura infinita, alguien, sin rostro como siempre, le mordía juguetón el lóbulo de la oreja y él reía, reía porque una ola de dicha le abrumaba, reía porque así lo sentía. Pero entonces, a diferencia de otras veces, la hierba húmeda arañaba con dedos de algodón su espalda desnuda, había un peso sobre su cuerpo, todo era muy oscuro y no veía nada. Nada excepto un destello lechoso rielando sobre hebras rubias, hebras que parecían hechas de oro y plata al mismo tiempo.

Un sollozo ahogado hendió la noche.

- No lo entiendo, si esto tiene algo que ver con Ruki, ¿porque no me dice nada? – murmuró para si mismo a la par que alguna que otra lágrima se deslizaba de la cuenca de sus ojos.

Pero él recordaría, él recordaría porque ahora tenía una pista que le indicara donde buscar. Porque Ruki deseaba que él recordara, porque se lo había dicho... aunque fuera a través de una canción.

Y porque, si algo los había unido a él y a su amigo anteriormente, por mucho que le resultara raro y ligeramente escalofriante, él quería saberlo y decidir en consecuencia.

_En una semana nos vemos..._

Con ese último pensamiento revoloteando en su agotada mente, se zambulló en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
